


Born Out of Love

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Short Brutalia pregnancy drabbles
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 28





	Born Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dealing with writer's block and decided to write this short fluffy stuff

“I think I might be pregnant.”

Immediately after uttering those words Talia smiled more widely than ever, and she began to laugh upon seeing Bruce’s jaw dropping.

“Oh, wow!” she said as his husband ran towards her and spun her around, got her down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“I suppose that means you’re happy about the news?” she asked sarcastically. Bruce simply nodded as kissed her again.

__________________________________

"It's cold," Talia commented as she gritted her teeth. Bruce nodded as she pressed his hand.

Leslie kept dragging the transducer probe through her stomach.

"Oh!" She said suddenly.

"Oh?" Bruce said, worried. "Is there something wrong?"

The doctor pushed her glasses up and smiled kindly at the couple.

"The machine detected two heartbeats." She announced.

"T-two...heartbeats." The man managed to get out. Talia simply gasped.

Leslie pointed at the screen. "One is here here and the other one is here."

Bruce was about to say something when Talia suddenly hugged him for dear life. He could hear her sobbing. He clumsily patted her back and smiled. Twins. They were going to have twins.

__________________________________

“Surprise!”

Talia laughed as small colourful papers were thrown onto her and her friends laughed.

Everyone was there: Shado and her one year old daughter Emiko; Jade and her three year old, Lian; Sandra and her six year old Cassandra; her friend Selina and her sister Nyssa.

The woman being celebrated caressed her seven month baby bump. She felt loved. 

She was guided to a chair and sat down, the rest of the afternoon they spent it opening gifts, drinking non alcoholic beverages and talking about the future members of the family.

__________________________________

"It 's a girl!" The doctor announced after a while.

Talia sighed in relief, as half the job was already done. A nurse kindly put a wet cloth on her forehead as she told her to continue breathing. Meanwhile Bruce was standing in front of her, next to Doctor Thompkins, his eyes wallowed with tears.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Leslie asked, the man nodded.

Talia smiled slightly as sweat and tears fell down her face. She was incredibly uncomfortable but hearing her daughter's cry, the sign that she was healthy, made it all worth it.

The mother and father looked at each other with love in their eyes. The nurse handed Bruce the baby and he looked down at her.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you." He said to the wailing baby.

Talia suddenly felt a huge contraction, she gritted her teeth, gripped into the canvas of the mattress and groaned in pain.

The other nurse took the baby from Bruce and put her into the incubator, the man went over to his wife and held her hand. 

"It's almost over," he said softly. "We'll go home soon with our children."

Talia nodded as she yelled. Trying to do her best to keep pushing. She pressed so hard on Bruce's hand that she felt a little it of work blood coming out.

Suddenly they could hear another baby's cry.

"Congratulations," Doctor Thompkins said as she cradled another baby onto her arms. "it 's a boy."

Talia laughed a little, between tears "Now we have one of each."

__________________________________

  
  


"Damian," Talia said, looking at the baby boy he held in her arms.

"I like it," Bruce said as he cradled the baby girl. "Athanasia, like your grandmother."

The woman nodded. She shushed Damian and booped his cute little button up nose.

Meanwhile Bruce was standing up while spinning softly and practically dancing while holding his daughter. The baby suddenly started crying, her brother soon followed.

"They must be hungry." Talia said. She stretched out the hospital gown from her neck and got the baby boy to drink the milk.

"It feels weird, good, but weird." She commented.

"You think you can do double shifts?" Bruce asked as Athanasia continued to cry. Talia nodded.

The man slowly handed the baby girl to his wife and she held her with one hand, now both babies were eating happily. The woman smiled at both of them. So did Bruce.

__________________________________

The man stood on the corner of the room as his family in law gathered around the hospital bed his wife was in and the incubators his children were in.

"How are you feeling? "Nyssa asked as she sat next to her. 

"I'm tired." She sighed. "Never again."

"Never?" Bruce smiled cheekily.

"Oh oh." Dusan chimed in as she held her own two year daughter, Mara in his arms.

"Oh don't start." Talia warned, although she wasn't as intimidating as she usually was.

Meanwhile her father was looking at the babies in the incubator. He seemed to slightly curl his lips upwards, Bruce was just left to assume that was his version of a smile.

__________________________________

"Master Bruce?" 

Bruce looked up from her kids and into Alfred's blue-gray eyes. Up to that point he was sitting on the couch from under the hospital room window while looking intently at the incubator. All the while Talia slept on the bed.

The man walked through the room and went over to say next to him, he was carrying a tray of coffee and passed one of the cups to Bruce.

"You're a grandfather now." The younger man said as if the other wasn't aware of that.

"Not a grandfather,  _ pops _ , makes me sound younger." Alfred said. Bruce laughed.

__________________________________

“Home sweet home.” Bruce finally said as he advanced through the door while holding Damian with one hand. Talia followed quickly behind him while cuddling Athanasia close to her chest.

They went inside of their appartement and immediately the feeling of how tired they actually were dawned on them. 

They went through the umbral of the bedroom door of the babies, they accommodated both children on the cradle together and wrapped them both with a pink and blue blanket

The couple wrapped tehmesleves around each other and looked fondly at their kids.


End file.
